Foxy Mishaps
by DarkAngelMitsunai
Summary: When Team 7 is practicing a transformation jutsu for a mission, the Kyuubi no Kitsune takes control of Naruto and tries to attack. Will Naruto be stuck as a fox for the rest of his life? How will the village take it? How will this bring Team 7 together...and how will this tear them apart? SasuNaru, M in future -Poll closed- BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Lookie here!This is my first SasuNaru!Flames will be saved to heat my house in the winter. Theres a poll on my page. Vote on it,please!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto.I also happen to be the Queen of Unicorns and Mint Bunnies! Its called Kirk-land. You should visit sometime!

When Team 7 is practicing a transformation jutsu for a mission,the Kyuubi takes control of Naruto,and tries to Naruto be stuck as a fox for the rest of his life?How will the village take it?

* * *

><p><strong>FOXY MISHAPS<strong>

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V.

"Dobe,wake up."There was a voice right on the edge of my sleep,but I couldn't understand what it said.

That is,until I was roughly pushed out of my bed. But something was wrong...

"Teme!What did you do that for?You could've woken me up softly!"

"That has already been tried and failed,dobe. Kakashi told me to come wake you up so you wouldn't be late."

That,I couldn't take. "It's always Kakashi-sensei who's late!When I see that pervert..." I decided to keep the rest of that sentence in my mouth,for the good of the children. There's a first for everything right?Then I realized what had happened. Or the lack of it,would be more precise.

I still had no clothes on.

I quickly wrapped the blankets around myself,blushing lightly,and moved to the drawer my boxers were in. But luckily,I remembered that the blankets were probably covering me. 'Probably.'

"Hurry up. We have 10 minutes until we're late."And with that,the stoic Uchiha walked out of the room. 'Thank kami,thats' over. Now to find some clean clothes...'

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chaaaan!" But she ran right past me. "Sasuke-kuuun!" 'Damn that Uchiha.' I stuffed my hands in my pockets,and leaned on the side of the bridge,my back against the hard stone. Making sure to look away from Sakura-chan cuddling the teme. Though he seemed to hate every moment of it.<p>

"Yo!"

"You're late!" 'Ah,the little things. Come to me,Sakura-chan!' "I was helping Tsunade-sama defeat evil plants. And I saved an old lady from a carnivorous house."

How does he even expect us to believe his stories? "You're lying!" 'Ah,more little things.'

"Okay!The lesson for today is:transformation jutsu." 'The transfo-what-now?' He must have seen the confused look on my face,because he decided to explain further.

"You all have already mastered how to make more of you. Sasuke has also mastered the transformation jutsu when it comes to people. But for an upcoming mission to Kusagakure,we will need to transform into animals,so as to stay inconspicuous. Sorry Naruto,invisible."

I pouted and puffed out my cheeks,showing I did not like his side comment. "So,one at a time,turn into foxes." He showed us the hand signs and told Sasuke to go first.

"Transformation jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke,and then a sleek black fox with dark blue highlights where Sasuke once was. Sakura squealed,and Sasuke immediately went back to human form,probably to avoid Sakura squeezing him to death. She,of course,went next.

"Transformation jutsu!" 'There's not much to Sakura as a fox. She was just...well...pink.' Then the dreaded pervert looked my way. It was my turn. 'Would I mess up?Only one way to find out.' "Transformation jutsu!" What was expected of the "Most surprising person in Konoha" ?

'I got it ri-iight,I got it ri-ight!I think.' Because Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei were looking at me weirdly. I looked down at myself,and saw my fur was a fiery mix of blonde and orange. I sat on my haunches and saw the Kyuubi seal on my stomach. I walked around a bit in my new body and decided to circle Sakura. She moved to pick me up,and stroked my back. This weird sound came out of my throat,I guessed it was a purr.

"How did he do it in one try?" I stared up at her accusingly to show her I was sad at her comment.

"Don't ask me. Good job,Naruto!" I looked happily at Kakashi.

But that's where everything went wrong. ' Kit...'

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke P.O.V.<span>

As I walked to the bridge,I remembered what had happened this morning. How Naruto had such a cute ass,I would never know. And he's a natural blonde. I blushed a little remembering that I had seen the base of the dobe's manhood.

The blush I had now deepened,wondering if Naruto had seen me staring. Then all I felt was anger about how no matter how many times he was rejected,he still fawned over that Pink-haired mess.

I arrived at the bridge and thought about turning around,when I saw that Sakura was running toward me.

I saw Naruto at the middle of the bridge,looking anywhere but me. "So Sasuke-kun..."She said in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. Had he seen me staring?Or was he mad that Sakura was now cuddling my arm?Cuddling my arm!I pulled my arm out of her weak grasp,and walked forward.

Everything else just blurred by,and I continued to stare at the dobe. But if anyone looked at me,they would have said I was staring at a tree on the edge of the forest. I'm that good at spying.

"...Kusagakure...mission...transformation jutsu..." I decided to listen to the important parts of Kakashi's speech. When he finished and told me to go first,I decided to pay close attention to what Naruto looked like as a fox.I made sure to be done quickly.

Sakura was a plain pink fox,and by the way Naruto looked at her,I could tell he thought the same thing.

Then it was _his_ turn. I kept my attention concentrated on him,and almost let my eyes widen at how cute he was. His fur was like fire,replaced with blonde and orange. And the big blue saucers that were his eyes,were even bluer. If possible. His paws were deep black and red at his ankles.

When he circled Sakura,and she picked him up,I almost growled. Almost. He purred when she started to stroke his back. Sakura and Kakashi talked about something,but I was too busy looking at Naruto.

Then the weird things started happening.

Naruto suddenly started trembling and mewling loudly,and I walked over. His eyes were screwed shut as if he was in pain. Then dark red chakra started to pour out of him,and he writhed around in Sakura's grasp. She suddenly yelped and dropped him,smoke rising from her hands. Then Naruto turned deep red,from his nose to the tip of his tail. He stopped writhing, but when his head rose,his eyes were blood red with eerily black slits for pupils. And when he talked he was a different person entirely.

"Hello. Kyuubi here. How unfortunate for you to meet me." His voice was deep,this Kyuubi person. But why did that name ring alarm bells in my head?

"Well,you're very lucky. Today,anyways. The kit says I can't kill you. So for once I'll listen to him,since you're keeping him alive. Can't have the kit dying,now can we?Who're you?"

'The kit must be Naruto. We'll have to play along.'

"Uchiha Sasuke." I made sure to keep my voice firm.

"H-Haruno Sakura." Her voice trembled,showing how scared she was.

"Hatake Kakashi!"How is it he always manages to sound cheerful?

"A Uchiha,and the great Copy Ninja Kakashi. What a lucky day for me!" I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic. And upon closer inspection,I saw that he had become as tall as my elbow,and his tail was considerably longer.

"The kit says I can't kill you,but who says I can't have a little fun?" He straightened his tail,then brought it forward like a baseball bat. And Sakura was the baseball.

But he stopped his tail mid-swing.

"What do mean,kit?...Can't I have a little fun?...What do you mean no?...I'm older than you!Respect your elders!...It's not comfortable in that cage. It's in 5 inches of water!And it's moldy!...Tch. Fine,kit."

We just stood there listening to him fight a mental battle with Naruto.

Then just how his fur turned red,it returned to blonde-orange mix it was before. He shrunk back to his only-up-to-the-waist height. Naruto let out a soft yip,managed to stumble forward a few steps,then passed out a few feet in front of us.

"Kakashi. What just happened? And why didn't he go back to human form?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter!I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews!While I'm waiting for those,I'll start another SasuNaru maybe DRRR...So many possibilities...<p>

Click the pretty button!You know you want calling out to you... _Click me..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sssoooooooooo sorry guys!Gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen!

This is not an actual update. I'm waiting for 15 reviews,so if I don't get them by Friday, I **will** post the next chapter. And school has started so there won't be a whole lot of updating. But I can assure you,I am not abandoning this story. I love writing it!Especially this next chapter!I'll give you a summary...

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally puts the pieces the pieces together. With the picture complete, will he respect Naruto more,or become disgusted? Kakashi watches how his students start to act differently,not all are good ways. Will he do something, or continue stay his lazy self? Sakura sees that Sasuke is paying a lot of attention to Naruto. So when she goes snooping and finds some interesting facts(translation: "Uh-oh...) will she tell her Prince Sasuke(translation: "Run Sasuke,run!") ,and ruin his friendship with Naruto? Or is she to scared to ever go near Naruto again?And finally,Naruto remembers parts of his past-that Kyuubi tried so hard to seal-that come back to him through he finally leave the village that he tried so hard to prove himself to?<p>

* * *

><p>Okay,that was a heck of a long summary...aren't they supposed to be short?And I actually came up with that while I was typing it...I need to remember that for later; "Plot bunnies come while typing." That will definitely be useful.<p>

That will probably happen in 2-3 chapters,labeled "Unraveling the Past" and will have a lot of flashbacks,so be prepared!I am starting a Harry Potter X Naruto crossover,so put me on your alerts to know when it comes out!

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I'M LATE!DON'T KILL ME!I MADE IT LONGISH!**

**I don't have a beta,so excuse misspellings! **

For the people who put a comment or question in their reviews,I'll answer it up here. Just letting you know for future chapters. Everyone's reviews put a huge smile on my face!

Sadly,only one review needed an answer.

**Jasmine:**Sasuke will be caring for Naruto. And I'll make sure to include Sakura-bashing!Not this chapter...

Disclaimer: I own Naruto!And there's nothing you can do about it! -Sasuke comes toward me- Okay,okay! I don't own Naruto! You do!

Sasuke: You bet I do.

Naruto: Do I get a say in this?

Sasuke: No,you're a fox.

Guess what?You're gonna find out when Sasuke started liking Naruto!Also,the flashback starts on Tuesday!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Unraveling the Past<p>

Part I

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Well,Sasuke,for the time being,you will take care of Naruto. I'll tell Tsunade-sama what happened,so bring him over later for a check-up. We need to see why the seal is being broken."

"What seal? And who's Kyuubi?" I was starting to lose my stoic facade,and I didn't like it one bit. But my dobe,now sleeping in my arms,was being hurt by this Kyuubi. Another thing to add to the list of stuff I hate.

"Thirteen years ago,a bijuu,or demon,attacked the village. This demon's name was Kyuubi." He paused for dramatic effect. Or maybe he was letting it sink in. How did this relate to our current problem? "To stop the village from complete destruction, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn baby,in exchange for his life. That newborn baby was Naruto. The village treats Naruto badly because they believe that he is the Kyuubi itself. Also,because he is an orphan. Orphans are believed to be bad influences, because of their lack of parents. Though they didn't know who his father was ..." He seemed to say the last part to himself, then continued. "Other information is not for me to tell."

I stared at our sensei, not believing what I was hearing. The cold stares Naruto always avoided. The bruises he sometimes came to school with. The one time before their genin days he actually didn't come to school for several days,and when finally found,had to go to the hospital...

* * *

><p><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>

_**Day 1**_

_Everyone was already seated. As usual the stoic Uchiha heir sat in his desk, hands folded under his chin. Girls drooled over his calm and mysterious demeanor. But he took no notice of them. 'Those fangirls are nothing but hindrances.'_

"_Okay everyone,I'll take attendance. Haruno Sakura."_

"_Here!"_

"_Nara Shikamaru."_

"_Troublesome...Here."_

"_Akimichi Chouji..."_

_He continued on with names that I didn't bother listening to. That is,until he started repeating one over and over again._

"_Uzumaki Naruto!Has anyone seen Naruto?Someone has to have seen him!He's been late,but he's usually here by now...I'll be right back." And with that he rushed out the door._

_Talk started up about where Naruto might be,talk I was unvoluntarily brought in to. Key word, unvoluntarily. Translation,fangirls._

"_What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Some random fangirl asked. Though she wasn't finished. 'Why couldn't they leave me alone?Maybe if I used some kunai...' But anyway,she continued._

"_I hope he never comes back. He's just a class clown. My parents say he's a monster. And he's an orphan. We would all be better off without him." But right when I was about to drop-kick her right then at the mention of the word orphan,Iruka walked back in an hour later. But what caught my attention was the severely worried look on his face. And his next words caught everyone's attention._

"_Naruto hasn't been seen in the village since last night. Hokage-sama(Sandaime) has sent an ANBU team out to search for him. Class will be dismissed for the rest of the day." And he walked back out without another word._

_The class was still. It seemed as if a cloud had fallen over the room's inhabitants. Then all at once everyone seemed to realize,without the sunny blonde in their lives,it would be quite...dull._

_They all packed and left the room looking crestfallen, probably thinking about how their parents would react. Some would rejoice,and some would just shake their heads,knowing what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Either way, Naruto was missing and they could do nothing about it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 2<em>**

_The class was unusually silent when Iruka came in. He had bags under his eyes,and looked like he had been up all night. _

"_Class,we'll be doing shuriken practice outside. Single file line,please." His voice was monotone,but it looked like he would cry at any minute. On our way out the door,my (severely unwanted) fangirls got as close to me as possible in a single file line. They talked about their parents reactions to Naruto's news._

"_My parents were so happy,they took me shopping!"_

"_My parents did that too!" _

"_My mommy was laughing so much,she was crying!"_

"_Really?Mine too!"_

_They continued on with their uninteresting tales,they didn't seem to care if Naruto was gone. As long as they got something out of it. Then two people latched onto my arms. **'Them**_**.'**

"_Hello Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Get off of him,Ino-pig!Sorry about her,Sasuke-kun."_

"_Billboa-" She was cut off when I abruptly yanked my arms out of their grasp,knocking them both to the ground. I left the room,leaving them both stunned on their arses. (A/N I used British in a Japanese story. Take that physics! XD) _

_We were all arranged outside,waiting for Iruka to arrive. Apparently when the first few people had arrived,he said he needed to go to the bathroom. Of course,the teacher chose that moment to arrive. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying,but of course I was the only who noticed._

"_Sasuke,you'll go first." Peals of giggles erupted from the small crowd as I stepped forward. I got ready to throw the shurikens,and was just a flick-of-a-wrist away from letting go,when-_

_Two masked ANBU Officers stood five feet in front of me. Iruka ran to them and asked the question on everyone's minds. "Has Naruto been found?"_

_The voice that came from behind the mask was utterly monotone._

"_We found four people who admitted to trying to murder him. But we still haven't found Naruto's body. The four are being interrogated right now."_

_The class listened with wide eyes,unbelieving that a ball of light like Naruto could simply be...dead. Iruka let the tears fall freely down his face. Surprisingly enough,it was Shikamaru who broke the silence._

"_What reason would they have to murder Naruto?"_

"_Ask your parents." But even after saying this,he turned to his partner and muttered, "Killing an innocent kid,for something he didn't even do..." Again,I was the only one who noticed._

_And again,Iruka dismissed us early._

_' I have a feeling that Naruto was isn't dead. Couldn't be dead. **Wouldn't** be dead.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_

_'Classes have become increasingly dull. Hell,scratch that. All of fucking Konoha was dull! Things were slow,but without interruption. Sales were down. Even the sun seemed to be yellow instead of golden,the sky gray instead of bright blue.' And I knew all this simply by looking out the classroom window. This was only the third day,and already the world seemed to be ending. And it only got worse by the second. Thunderclouds tore across the sky,and rain began pouring down heavily. 'Not going outside today.'_

* * *

><p><em>(AN Got this idea from one of Jack's Mannequin's songs. Yay!)_

_Elsewhere,at the gates of Konoha..._

"_Oh my..."_

"_Is that him? The monster?"_

"_Mommy!Mommy,why is there so much blood? Mommy!"_

"_Shush darling,it's okay. Don't look."_

_Four medic nins arrived on the scene._

"_Whats his condition?" One of them asked._

"_His heartbeat is weak,but he still has a pulse." One of six ANBU answered._

"_Hospital, ASAP!"_

_And with that,they headed to the hospital,while two ANBU and one Medic nin veered away to report to the Hokage and to Iruka._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Academy...<em>

"_Since its raining,we'll practice henge. In a line please." Blah,blah,blah we all arrived at the front,I went first,squeals and giggles. Same as yesterday. You know,besides the ANBU part._

"_Iruka-san!"...Scratch that. _

_Two masked ANBU and one medic nin were now standing in front of Iruka._

"_Naruto has been found! He's being taken to the ER!"_

"_He's really...he's really alive?"_

"_Yes. He had extensive injuries,and lost a lot of blood. But the doctors are doing everything they can."_

_And again Iruka let the tears flow freely down his face,this time in joy. The rest of the class had smiles on their faces. Even my fangirls were happy. Hell,even Neji and I were smirking._

"_When will we get to see him?" Iruka asked._

"_Hopefully,tomorrow. We have to keep him overnight to make sure he's okay."_

"_Thank goodness." The teacher closed his eyes for a few seconds,as if making sure this wasn't a dream. But no,all good times must come to an end. The class chose that moment(A/N more accurately,the fangirls) to talk about what their parents had said about Naruto._

"_They said he's a monster! He attacked the whole village. That's what my parents said!"_

"_Mine too! They said he killed a whole bunch of people just because he wanted to!"_

"_Naruto-kun isn't a monster!" Hinata shouted,and surprisingly enough,she didn't stutter. Now all eyes were on her. She blushed,looked down,and nervously continued, "He's n-never hurt anyone. A-and even if h-he's really loud, h-he's really nice! Y-you have no right to c-call him a m-monster!" With the last sentence,she glared defiantly at the fangirls,most of it directed at Ino,who had dared to call Naruto a monster. If anyone from Konoha was going to be labeled a monster,the person at the very bottom of the list -regardless of what people thought- would be Naruto._

"_Thank you,Hinata. It looks like it has stopped raining..." He was right. The sun was golden again,and skies were their usual bright blue. The world really did need someone like Naruto in it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4<strong>_

_The day passed like any other. I sat in my usual bad-ass Uchiha posture. The fangirls squealed and giggled. Until Iruka ran in,shouting for all of us to line up quickly._

"_Where are we going, Sensei?" Sakura asked._

"_To the hospital to visit Naruto,of course! Everyone must be on their very best behaviour,because he'll probably be sleeping. If you wake him up,you'll stay after school and write an essay on the history of shurikens!" This made everyone immediately shut up, and they walked in silence to the entrance of the hospital. At the front desk,Iruka asked for Naruto's room number,and we were on our way. In front of Naruto's door was a professional-looking doctor,with a clipboard in hand. He spotted us and waved us over._

"_Iruka-san,you have something to be proud of. He survived being stabbed with 9 kunai,excessive blood loss,and 3 blows to the head. Even after being in the forest for 3 days,there were no signs of infection. And his wounds were even halfway healed." As soon as he finished his first sentence,a collective gasp went through the students gathered there(A/N excluding Sasuke,Shika,and Neji,but they had slightly widened eyes.). They continued to glance at the door,wondering if a small boy like that could actually sustain such damage and live._

"_Go and look." The doctor opened the door and gestured in. Since everyone had gone in with their head bowed,wanting what Naruto looked like to be a surprise,there were drops of blood from noses all around at the sight before them(A/N Of course,excluding Iruka and the doctor.)._

_Naruto,who was breathing softly through his mouth,was laying on his side in a tight white shirt that accentuated his slim,feminine hips,the top of black pants barely seen,the blanket lying suggestively just below his waist. The sun came in through the windows to rest gently on his face,making his golden locks look soft to the touch.(A/N I made Naru-chan so sexy!)_

"_As you can see,he is in good condition."_

_A mumbled "Uh-huh" came from the class,as they continued to stare at their now adorable classmate._

"_But..."_

"_But what!" They all shouted in unison,turning to the doctor._

"_...I'll show you." He motioned for us,and slowly we circled Naruto's bed. I was on his left,right beside his head,and could hear his steady breathing catch,then start on its normal pace again. But my concentration was quickly shattered when the doctor shifted his small body so he was laying flat on his back._

"_If you look here," he said while slowly lifting Naruto's shirt, "you'll see that there isn't a single scar left."_

_Naruto's shirt was lifted to his neck,and his flat stomach,pert nipples,and swirl on his bellybutton were visible to all. Nosebleeds replaced the ones that had been inconspicuously wiped away. He really did have a feminine body. A really hot one at that. But the doctor was right,there wasn't a single scratch._

"_He was in a critical condition last night,and this has never happened before. It could be the-"_

"_Doctor." Iruka interrupted sternly. ' don't know what he was going to say,but it definitely had something to do with Naruto's condition,and I was going to find out what._

"_What's this on his stomach?" I said gently tracing the swirl._

_The doctor spared Iruka a nervous glance,which was not missed by me,or Shikamaru who was watching with mild interest. Neji was a bit too busy staring at the small boy's rustling form. Rustling?_

_The doctor pulled Naruto's shirt down,and told everyone to quiet._

"_Ungh..." Said a bleary blue-eyed blonde,as his eyes slowly opened and he sat up. At first he looked unsure as he stared at us,and we just stared back,waiting for a reaction. He slowly turned towards the doctor,as if to question who the people in front of him were. Then his eyes widened and he looked back at us._

"_Everyone...Iruka-sensei!" He said as a huge smile overtook his features. Iruka walked forward happily,but as soon as his hand rested on Naruto's shoulder,he flinched slightly,but slowly relaxed. But in that split second,I saw panic wash through those usually happy eyes,and it unnerved me. He glomped Iruka,making him stumble back. When he regained his balance,the blonde's legs were already wrapped around his waist(A/N Not that way,perverts!),revealing the black pants hanging low on his waist,yet hugging his angelic-'Stop it lil' Sasuke!No perverted thoughts!' _

"_I thought I'd never see you again...Naruto..." Everyone left the room,leaving them to their reunion. Sasuke glanced back ,to see Naruto sobbing heavily,and Iruka had a surprised yet murderous expression on. Then the door cut them off from view,closing with a final _click.

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip<span>_

_**Day 7**_

_The weekend had gone by slowly,the same as always. Stalking girls,grocery shopping,reading at while he was reading a particularly used book,he realized the strange feelings for Naruto that he had been mulling over.'Love...Could it really be...?'_

_But now sitting inside this classroom,watching the blonde come in in his usual orange attire,confirmed it. He really was in love with that dobe._

"_Teme!" I realized I had said "dobe" out loud,but could only smile at Naruto's frustrated expression which quickly turned to bewilderment._

_'Is the teme really,really,genuinely smiling?'_

_Naruto could do nothing but smile back._

_**-**I'm a Durarara page break. Eat Russian Sushi!You no throw up,I promise!**-**_

"Aaagh!What the hell,Kakashi?"

"I've been calling your name for 10 minutes! You were all spaced out. So I had to resort to...this."

Sasuke was soaking wet. He began to shiver,and also felt something else shiver in his arms.

"Baka Kakashi! You got the dobe all wet! Now I have to go dry him off,as well as myself!"

"Go ahead and go home then." Sakura just stood looking bewildered.

"Sakura,you can go home too."

"Hai,Kakashi-sensei!"

'What a mess we're in,right Yondaime-sensei?' Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>So how you like it?Was it long enough?The next chap will be Naruto. So be prepared!<p>

Click the pretty button!You know you want to! It grants magic brownies that grant wishes!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm really late aren't I? Hm...blame school. And my own laziness. But I'm really super sorry! I hope this doesn't become a habit...Being late I mean... :/ Well, cute story (not really), I uploade the chapter yesterday (since its now 3:00 in the morning) and I forgot to actually PUBLISH it. You bet I felt stupid...I wanted to publish it to celebrate them finally getting back to the plotline with the anime, and introducing Bee again. But, the next day is okay too, right? * sigh *

I've also learned 3 things that might help you with inspiration! One, perverted thoughts. Two, Japanese music. Three, sitting on the floor! Ha, you weren't expecting that one were you?

Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas or Hanakkuh or whatever you happen to celebrate, and a fantastic New Year's day!

**Disclaimer**: I do own this as much as I own Jack the Ripper. (Even if I love spamming people with Jack the Ripper parodies I made up on Facebook. Sorry, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer! And the people of the city who better not pout or cry!)

**Warning**: Supreme pervertedness in this chapter. Funny, but perverted none the less. And mild cursing.

_YaoiAndOtherDrugs has not beta'd this yet, but the beta'd chapter will be up soon!_

_E_**n**_j_**o**_y_**!**

**FOXY MISHAPS**

Chapter 3:Unraveling the Past

_Part 2_

Naruto P.O.V.

Well, that was one way to wake up. Among plenty other more...traumatic ones. Like turning to the side and seeing a knife embedded in your pillow, two to three inches away. Or the occasional flaming arrow stuck in the wall. Being a heavy sleeper was not a blessing.

Not in the least.

So, I'm guessing you want to know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about waking up in a fox body, after having embarrassing flashbacks about a certain black-haired, narcissistic, bad-ass, supremely hot- No! Bad thoughts! Anyway, I'm absolutely sure he saw my boy-parts! Man-parts, whatever! So that led to thinking about his man-parts, and what said man-parts looked like, and that led to a little...problem in previously said fox body.

Which was awkward on so many levels. Sure it was small, but he was a fox, goddammit! It wasn't that small when he was human... of course not! Cue nervous fox laughs.

Speaking of dreams, after waking up from his erection-worthy one, he noticed he was on a very soft, bed. That at least was apparent from the white sheets surrounding him. But do beds usually go up and down? And what was that thudding sound?

His angular ears twitched, and he moved to a sitting position. And saw...

The damn Uchiha staring straight at him.

Yelping embarrassingly, he immediately started scooting backwards, only to fall flat on his back on the floor. What a great way to start the day. he looked at the clock on the bedside dresser briefly, noting that it was 8:33 A.M. He never woke up this early. But that's not really important at this point is it?

'That's a pretty long drop in this body...' he thought to himself. You know that saying, 'cats always land on their feet'? Well it doesn't pertain to people in fox bodies. 'Wait, aren't foxes in the dog family? Ah, well.'

"Dobe, you're supposed to actually land on your _feet_, not your _tail_. Well, considering its you, I guess it would be expected." 'Well now that he mentions it, my tail does hurt a bit...' Naruto decided to ignore that last part. "I'm going to shower. Go to the first floor, there's a bowl waiting for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy your breakfast." He smirked then, like something was funny. 'Wait, he actually got me breakfast? There's something fishy about this...'

Naruto turned away from his smirking face, and out the semi-open door. The trip down the stairs was pretty uneventful. Even if the door he had exited from had been on the _third _floor.

Heading to the second floor, he smelled something delicious, making him stray from the stairs once he had reached the landing. He went to the first door on his right, where the smell seemed to be strongest. But being him, he forgot he no longer had hands, but paws. That are absolutely useless when trying to open doors. 'Eh, I'll ask Sasuke-teme about it later.'

Heading back to the stairs, he ignored the delicious smell, and continued the steep journey. He thought he spotted something white and fluffy on the first floor stairs, but when he got closer, it turned out to be lint. He had a strange urge to play with it, though.

Walking to the kitchen proved difficult with his horrible sense of direction. He finally found it, after a great many lefts and rights, managing to also find the bowl. Which was of course filled with-

Vegetables.

They were bright green and ridiculously leafy. And they looked utterly unappetizing. 'There is nothing even _remotely_ fishy about this! There's no meat, _period!_ I want ramen with plenty of meat, dattebayo! My sweet lady ramen, I'm sorry that I cannot feed upon your delicious bosom!'

He rolled back and forth on his furry back, crying out as loudly as possible. That teme finally came down the stairs, with his narcissistic self, his hair all duck-butty. He suddenly stood up on all fours. 'Finally! I want ramen right now! Oi! Are you ignoring me? Oi! Hey, teme- Oh … wait. I'm a fox. He's human. He cannot understand me... dammit! When will this torture end? I'm so hungry...'

While I had been ranting, I had been practically barking at the raven (foxes can bark, right?). Sasuke just stared like the bastard he was. With his stupid I've-got-a-pole-up-my-ass attitude.

Anyway, duck-butt just stared with a smirk, until I suddenly stopped barking, and looked up like I had realized something important. Which I had. So then I just sat with a dull _plop, _and looked at the vegetables with an evil glint in my eye. 'Gotta make a plan, gotta make a plan. Hm... maybe if I...? Oh, yes. Yes! I will finally defeat you, Uchiha Sasuke! With my astonishing cuteness!'

I walked slowly over to him, swinging my tail in a fashion where the tip traced a figure eight. When I was right in front in him, I stood on my two hind legs, putting my front two paws on his legs for support. I lowered my eyelids for a second, then slowly opened them big and wide.

And I whimpered. Man, this better work, my dignity is going down the metaphorical drain.

At first he remained unaffected, then I saw him frown. He clenched his hands as if battling some internal war. Then he briefly went back upstairs, before coming down again. I don't know what he went up there for, but he now had something held tight in his (still) clenched hand. Walking swiftly past me, he opened the door and promptly slammed it shut. A small _click _was heard, then nothing. 'Maybe I annoyed him instead of goading him into getting me ramen?'

I walked into the living room, and over to the perfect couch. 'Just like Sa- No! That weird dream is affecting your thoughts!'

I finally decided to take stock of my surroundings, noticing that everything was either black, blue, or white. Well, gray too, but that didn't really count did it? There wasn't that much furniture, but the stuff that was there looked expensive. Like, _really_ expensive.

I jumped onto the couch, curling up on the soft, black cushions. I fell asleep soon after, dreaming of bowls upon giant bowls of ramen, and a certain naked, raven-haired teme.

_Brief Sasuke P.O.V._

'That dobe. He did it on purpose. The big eyes and the the paws and the tail... I will kill him one day for damaging the unyielding pride of the Uchiha clan! But I can't kill my crush. I'd go into depression. Maybe, I could make him dress up in a maid costume and tie him up? Yes, that would get back the Uchiha pride, and that would make me...'

Looking around the crowded marketplace of Konoha, he inconspicuously wiped the blood from his nose with the tissues he knew he would need. Walking in the vague direction of Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke thought about the events previous. It all felt so long ago, despite being just yesterday.

For the first time, he had been so scared of something that he felt his blood run cold from the Kyuubi's sheer power. Yet at the same time, it had been absolutely _thrilling_. Adrenaline had run swiftly through his body, giving him the courage to speak directly to it without stopping or breaking down. Uchiha's did not break down. They stood up while everyone else bowed. He was going to make his father and mother proud, and kill _him_. He would become strong and prove _him_ wrong. Soon. Very soon.

But right now, he was buying ramen for his kitsune, and lots of it.

~Time Skip~

Upon arriving home, he went to straight to the kitchen,set down his bags, and red the instructions on the cup ramen. He went to the sink and put water in the kettle, then put it on the stovetop. After thirty seconds, the water was ready, and he swiftly tore back the lid of the cup ramen. Pouring the water in, he put the paper lid back on the foam cup. He went to into the living room, and saw no furry balls of fiery orange there, so he decided to use more conventional methods.

"Dobe! I know you're in here somewhere, so come on out! I have ramen!" he yelled. There was no repsonse. He had really been expecting one, especially since he had said ramen. 'So, he either left, or was foxnapped...Maybe I should go find him? Maybe Iruka's 'Mother Hen' behavior combined with his Naruto-complex had already honed in on my dobe's location? Might as well go look for Iruka.'

In the midst of his brainstorming, he forgot one thing.

He had not turned off his stove.

_Naruto P.O.V._

'What the...why is it so dark?' He moved around a little. 'And not soft?'

"Look's like he's awake. Take off the blindfold, but leave his ankles and paws bound."

"Don't talk like you're so superior, S."

'S?Oh no! Was I going to be recruited by the mafia? I don't wanna join the stupid mafia! Let me go! I want to eat ramen before I die, you bastards!'

"Hold still, _Naruto_." He stopped moving suddenly. 'I... I know that voice. It couldn't possibly be...' The blindfold was removed roughly, hurting his ears. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he saw two people wearing masks standing in front of him. No skin showed, as it appeared they were both in full body black suits, sort of like Lee's. They had on black gloves, and boots that went to their knees. There was also a tight hood, so no hair showed either.

Then the one who had issued the order to take off his blindfold stepped forward (the other person was still kneeling in front oh him), and removed their mask.

Unmasked in front of him, now stood Haruno Sakura.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? In the next chappie, be ready for a whole bunch of crack!

-awkward silence-

No, not that kind of crack! Crazy kind of crack! I wonder what Naruto was kidnapped for? I wonder how Sasuke's going to get him back? Did you like the pervertedness? All these are questions that I ask myself. Because I have no idea what's going to happen next. Or do I?

Click on the pretty button! You know you want to. It grants wishes. Like wishes for creepy Vocaloid songs. ****.com/watch?v=i2RFcrreoE8**** Miku and Luka in a song about immortal children! Watch it to the very end for a little surprise!

And just for the heck of it, ****You better not laugh, you better not smile! Listen up now to something worthwhile! The Akatsuki are coming to town!****Oh yeah, you bet they are! Very soon!

Don't forget to review!

JA NE~


	5. ALERT! Please Read!

Hey, readers... Uh, well...I'm considering discontinuing Foxy Mishaps.

I really don't feel the drive I did before to write it. So if there's some random reader out there (with good spelling and punctuation) would like to help me in rewriting and continuing it, **that would be awesome**!~ I really don't want to abandon my first multi-chap story, so **help would be appreciated!~**

Oh, and I'm really sorry about posting this is a fake chapter, but it was the only way to get the word out...

If anyone would like to help, just pm me. We'll be typing on Google docs, and I'll copy and paste it from there. **I might even accept two people!~**

The Pic I'm using for Foxy Mishaps is by **xXxCheekyCandyxXx** on DeviantArt and I'll still be using it if FM is rewritten.

Also, if you're thinking about this but you don't if you should do it or not, just know that you'll be helping yourself too! (I dun know how, but you are!)

Kimi to Itsumademo is still up and running, though, so don't worry~ I should have a new chappie out soon.

That's about it, so bye!


End file.
